


情人节的舞会

by charisutana



Category: Deidara×Gaara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisutana/pseuds/charisutana
Relationships: Deidara×Gaara/迪爱
Kudos: 3





	情人节的舞会

迪达拉是罗斯莱特斯郡的最高军事长官。他的办公桌上除了一幅军用的战略地图，一台精密高效率的军用电脑，一把P228型自动手枪，就只有一个相架。相架里面是他和另一个军装男人的合影，背景是一片不知名的丛林里，他正保持着一种屈膝站立的姿势，金发被严严实实的塞在军盔里，全身泥泞不堪，笑望着站在前面的军装男人。男人只照到了侧脸，但还是能看到他绿色的瞳孔，从军盔下露出的细碎的红发，以及嘴边勾起的微小的弧度。  
“报告——！”清脆的声音从门外传来，迪达拉笑着摸了摸照片里男人的脸，然后说道：“进来。”  
“迪达拉少将，这是今晚小春议员的舞会请帖。”来人将一封烫金的请帖放到桌上。  
“阿飞…我记得好像这个舞会已经让你找理由推掉了，嗯？”迪达拉眉毛一挑，语气慢慢悠悠，周围的空气温度瞬间下降十度。  
“这…这个，哈哈，少将，我刚好上了趟厕所，然后，那个，出来的时候就把这件事忘了…啊，怎么说呢？哈哈，这种事也是人之常情，经常会发生…”  
“我去你妈的！”  
伴随着一声怒吼，我们经常找死的阿飞先生如往常一样从门里像沙包一样滚了出来。  
“可恶，气死老子了！”迪达拉有些头疼，这种舞会带舞伴参加是基本礼仪，他舞伴倒是有，可惜不是女的。  
他在屋里转了三圈，最后终于抱着奔赴刑场的觉悟悲壮地抄起了电话。  
“喂，亲爱的。”  
“我今晚大概要晚些回去，嗯，这边有小春议员的一个舞会…”  
“我一定回去，不会在外留宿！嗯！”  
“啊啊啊——！我不是故意要食言的，是阿飞那家伙…”  
“阿飞，我绝对要杀了你！”迪达拉拿着耳边传来“嘟嘟”声音的话筒，额头上青筋暴起。  
没办法，他挠了挠头，转寝小春是一位颇有地位的女性议员，既然事先没有推掉，现在临时改变主意实在很失礼。他皱皱眉头，没有换上那套黑色的高领燕尾服，也没有邀请任何舞伴，穿着这套少将军装直接去了舞会。  
“噢，我亲爱的迪达拉少将，您今天真是帅气极了！”转寝小春身着一件立领的白色勾金礼裙，不得不说这位非常有实力的女性Alpha保养的极其年轻，微微走样的身体被一件精致的披肩巧妙的遮盖住。  
“承蒙夸奖。”迪达拉弯腰吻了一下这位女性Alpha的手背，微笑着走进会场。  
“迪达拉少将！噢我的上帝真的是您吗？这真是个惊喜！”另一位身材曼妙的金发女性Alpha向他走了过来。  
迪达拉一阵头大。这个女Alpha他认得，是…是谁家的千金来着？糟糕，不止名字，连姓氏都忘了。  
“您好，小姐。”  
他扯出一个恰到好处的笑容，行了一个标准的绅士礼。他很清楚自己的优势，一个年轻，英俊，具有强大爆发力和滔天权势的男性Alpha，无论走到哪里，都是被仰望的存在。对于床伴这种东西他的眼光一向很高，当然，在遇到某个人之后，这个词汇已经从他的生活里消失了。  
果然对面那个女性Alpha笑得更加甜美，慢步走到迪达拉身边亲昵地挽住他的手臂。  
“迪达拉少将，我今晚还没有舞伴呢！”  
面对这种赤裸裸的暗示，迪达拉只是勾勾嘴角：“那真是太可惜了，向您这样美丽的人，怎么能没有一个优秀的舞伴呢？”  
女Alpha捂住嘴“咯咯”地笑，等待着他向自己发出舞伴的邀请。若是发展的顺利一些，还能顺便将这位优秀的少将拐到床上去。  
迪达拉带着她走向另外一位将官，一个同样强大的Alpha。  
“萨克上校，您能否做这位美丽的小姐的舞伴呢？”  
萨克愣了一下，他看了一眼同样惊讶地睁大眼的女Alpha，有些犹豫地说：“迪达拉少将，我已经有舞伴了。”  
“那这位美丽的小姐今晚真是可惜了，您能否为她找个舞伴呢？”迪达拉步步紧逼，摆明了就是想把这女Alpha甩给他。  
萨克嘴里泛苦，他看着迪达拉那颇具威胁性的笑容嘴角抽了抽，缓缓点了点头。  
“多谢。”  
迪达拉转身离去，留下面色发青的女Alpha独自愤恨不已。  
“呵呵，你还是这样毫不留情啊！”  
迪达拉转过头，看清来人之后叹了口气，说：“真是抱歉，我对Alpha没有兴趣。”  
“也是，像你这样强大又有权利的Alpha理应找一位美丽温柔的Omega作为伴侣，并不需要另一位Alpha来为你锦上添花了。”  
“正是如此。”迪达拉耸了耸肩，“而且我对伴侣的要求一向很高。”  
“呵呵，这倒是真的。Omega虽然很稀有，但像你这样优秀的Alpha到现在还没有找到一位满意的，可见的确是很挑剔了。”  
迪达拉眉毛一挑，“你怎么知道我没有中意的Omega？”  
“咦？！你已经有了一位Omega伴侣了吗？那为什么今天不陪着他过情人节呢？”  
“今天是情人节？！”迪达拉大吃一惊，怪不得他叫自己推掉今天的应酬，原来是想和自己过情人节吗？  
“不好意思我有事提早离开一下。”他丢下一句话便匆匆走出会场。  
“迪达拉少将，您是有什么急事吗？”转寝小春将他堵在门口，眼中闪烁着狡狯的光。这会场有多少人是冲着他来的，怎么能这么轻易放他离开？  
“是的，夫人。非常抱歉刚才我的一位助手通知我罗斯莱特斯东北边的防御工事突然出了些故障，您知道，那里是不能出现缺口的。”  
转寝小春面色一变，那里是战事临时研究站的总部，毫不夸大的说，那里的研究成果直接决定着这场战争的成败。  
“非常抱歉，下次的舞会再来给您赔礼。”迪达拉微微鞠了一躬，快速走出会场。  
自己真是蠢死了，怎么就把今天是情人节的事情忘了呢？他开着自己的军用悍马一路飞奔回家，在进家门之前看了看表，该死，在那个该死的无聊舞会上浪费了一个小时的时间。  
“亲爱的。”他打开家门，而后面色大变。  
浓得化不开的香甜气息扑鼻而来，他好像一头扎进了一片香气的海洋里。  
“噢，我的上帝…”他连忙关上房门，防止这种气味向外溢出，否则不知会有多少Alpha红着眼睛来砸门。  
“我的上帝…亲爱的你在哪里？”他呼吸急促，摘掉白色的丝绢手套随意扔在地上，Alpha信息素在空中霸道地蔓延开来。  
“嗯…迪达拉…是你吗？”卧室传来一声低哑的似哭泣又似呻吟的叫唤。  
“该死的，该死的！”迪达拉解开上衣的皮带，结合的欲望在他体内不断叫嚣。他快步走向卧室，一把推开房门。  
更加浓厚的香甜的气味让他在原地顿了一秒钟，而后他更粗暴地踹上房门，将床上那个把自己裹得严严实实的人从被窝里强行拽了出来，屋里的气息一下子浓厚了几倍。  
“你到发情期了，嗯？”迪达拉气喘吁吁，强行忍住把人压在身子底下的冲动，“没吃抑制剂吗？”  
“你…你回来了…”  
“是没有抑制剂了吗？”迪达拉将手伸进男人的睡衣里面，却摸到一手潮湿的汗液。“我的天…亲爱的你让我怎么办…?”  
他火急火燎地撕开男人的睡衣，俯下身去吻他修长白皙的脖颈。  
“唔…我…今天没吃…啊…抑制剂…”  
男人似乎也忍耐的非常辛苦，话尾都带上了颤音。  
“你知道勾引我要付出什么代价吗，嗯？”迪达拉一手托起男人的臀部，另一只手褪去男人的睡裤。他将一只手探入男人的双腿之间，一片水漉漉的甜液。  
他当然知道那是什么，脱下来的睡裤已经湿到了膝盖，他能想象到现在床上一定到处都是这种液体。他真是佩服自己，到现在还没有将自己埋在这片香甜的最深处。  
他已经顾不得脱什么衣服了，利落地解开腰上的皮带，拉开拉链，露出自己已经胀的发疼的阴茎。  
“亲爱的，我要进来了。”迪达拉用手指探向男人的后穴，入手是一片湿滑，甚至在他搅动的时候还清楚地感受到又有一大滩水渍顺着手指滑了下来。  
“哈…啊…你，你…”男人口齿不清，周围浓重的Alpha信息素让他头晕，他很难在这种强烈的气味中保持清醒的头脑。  
迪达拉抬起男人的双腿，掰开他的臀瓣，将自己深深地埋了进去。  
“唔…”  
进入的一瞬间两人都开始不可抑制地颤抖起来。空气中Alpha信息素和Omega香甜的气息互相融合，将两人都浸在了里面。男人的情况要更糟糕一点，他的眼睛已经快要失去焦距，整个上身挺得笔直，后穴中的液体一股股地往外冒。  
“我的上帝…嗯…亲爱的，我要死在这里了…”迪达拉被一片温暖包裹住，这种美妙的感觉无法言喻，他曾经沉溺在其中不知多少次，根本无法自拔。  
男人伸手抓住迪达拉双肩的衣服，将他拉向自己。迪达拉吻住男人水色的唇，轻易地撬开他的牙关，将男人红润秀巧的舌头吸了出来。  
“啊…啊…迪达拉…”男人含糊不清地叫着，双腿穿过迪达拉的皮靴，紧紧箍住他前后摆动的胯。  
“别这么考验我，我会忍不住想结合…”  
男人听到这句话似乎清醒了一点，他稍微抗拒了一下，但随即就被迪达拉猛然加快的速度淹没在欲望的顶端。  
迪达拉感觉包裹自己的后穴一阵收缩，让他忍不住发出了一声低吼。他不再克制自己，紧紧抱住身下白皙柔软的身体，疯了一样的动作着。  
空气中两种气味已经融合的难分彼此，达到了最大的催情效果。迪达拉能清晰地感受到自己在甬道中穿梭的位置，一次比一次更深入，直到顶入阴道口，他的结已经严严实实地顶在男人的后穴，只要再一次，他就能进入男人的宫颈，然后那里就能孕育出两个人的孩子。他想要标记这个男人很久了，但是现在这种战争的年代让男人怀着孕去战场无疑是不可能的事情。  
迪达拉实在无法想象这样一个Omega自己是怎么忍耐住不去标记他，让他堂而皇之的在自己身体下打开双腿，却不肯和他结合。男人有一头漂亮的红发，一双祖母绿的眸子，白皙光滑的肌肤，Omega的体质让他的身体无论何时都充满了诱惑。迪达拉毫不怀疑，男人即使在Omega这个群体中也是个顶尖的极品。  
Alpha作为人群中最强大的存在，生来就有一种占有与保护的天性。对于一个像迪达拉这样含有特殊优秀基因的Alpha来说，男人这样的Omega的吸引力无疑是致命的。没有一个Alpha可以凭借自己的意志力在Omega甜美的气息中保持不标记他的理智，他们在接触到这种香气的一瞬间想到的就只有露出自己引以为豪的性器去狠狠地占有它的Omega主人。  
迪达拉停住了。天知道他是花了多大的力气才忍住自己冲进男人宫颈的冲动，但男人的甬道依然在不停地升温并愈来愈紧地绞住他的阴茎，他感到自己的结在缓缓胀大，用不了多久就会在男人的身体里打开释放出他强大无匹的基因。  
他在努力克制。  
男人似乎意识到什么，紧绷的肌肉也慢慢地放松下来。他忽然直起上身，声音凛冽而清冷，空气中那些漂浮的信息素似乎一点也没有影响到他：“你想结合？”  
迪达拉有些惊讶。以往他也曾像这样在即将结合的时候让自己停下来——当然并不是每次都靠他自己的意志力，而是每当这时男人就会毫不留情地一脚踹中他的小腹，然后听他在地上嚎叫着翻滚十五分钟再让他上床。  
但是这次男人没有，他在问自己想不想结合。这是什么意思？他心中非常清楚在这种战争的关键时刻男人作为特殊部队的头号TOP基因原液携带者是绝对不能被标记的——即便是那些对男人垂涎三尺的政界高层也不得不在战争结束之前努力控制住自己的上脑的精虫。  
他想了想，决定据实以告。  
“我每次都想。”  
“你想让我上流产的手术台吗？”男人抬起右脚蹬住迪达拉的腹部将两人拉开一些距离，Alpha的性器带着更多的液体从泛着一片水光的后穴中退了一部分出来。  
“虽然我知道你是T—SK的基因携带者…嗯，但是你这样随时都能让自己清醒的状态还真让我觉得有些挫败。”迪达拉除去上身繁琐的皮带枪夹，脱掉军装的外套，露出里面戴着领巾的高领白色衬衫。  
男人的呼吸有些急促了。  
迪达拉笑了。他知道男人对于这样的自己最没抵抗力。  
“那么…我可以重新再来吗，我最最亲爱的妖精先生？”他摆出那副舞会上最有杀伤力的绅士腔，握住男人柔韧的腰肢，将自己用力地推了进去。  
“啊…”男人纤白的脚掌踩在迪达拉小腿的皮靴上，高档帆布质地的军裤不停地摩擦着男人的大腿内侧，他的下身开始不自觉的发抖。  
拖住男人的臀部，迪达拉努力让自己进入尽可能深的地方。男人压抑的呻吟并没有缓解他到目前为止积累的勃发的欲望，他希望男人即使拥有世界上最完美的基因原液还是无法在与他的温存中轻易地找回自己的神智。  
他就是这样希望的，强大的Alpha信息素很好地回应了他。  
男人突然觉得环绕在自己周围的Alpha气息突然一下浓了好几倍，这对正处在发情期没有使用任何抑制剂的Omega来说无异于久旱逢甘霖，强烈霸道的信息素从他的口鼻直击中枢神经，他一下子懵在那里。  
迪达拉却倒吸一口冷气，快感像亚马逊河的潮汐一样轰隆隆地淹没了他。男人的后穴突然绞紧，以一种几乎让他立即缴械的频率动了起来。  
“我的上帝…亲爱的这次我可无法保证不与你结合了，嗯！”迪达拉抱住男人翻滚在床上，重重地吸吮男人柔软的唇舌，然后逐次吻过他的肩膀，锁骨，乳首，在男人无声尖叫的同时又侵入进他的口腔。  
“唔唔…”男人狂乱地舔过他的侧脸，弄乱他扎好的金发，在他吃痛的瞬间翻转骑上他的身体，双手撑在他腰腹的两侧，由慢至快地律动起来。  
“哈…哈…”迪达拉大口喘着粗气，从男人无焦距的眼睛他就知道，男人失神了，现在的他只是一个处在发情期而索要交合的Omega而已。  
然而这一认知又让迪达拉有些不爽，现在男人的状态似乎只把他当做一个Alpha，而不是一个名叫迪达拉的男人。虽然男人不允许自己被标记，但迪达拉清楚地知道不知有多少人无时无刻不再算计着如何在恰当的时间恰当的地点标记这个骑在自己身体上的男人。  
他需要男人的心里依赖，并不是因为结合而带来的Alpha与Omega之间自然生成的保护与被保护，而是真真正正的，把他当做迪达拉而非是Alpha来依靠。  
他伸出手臂，将男人紧箍在自己的胸膛，低下头在他的唇上辗转流连。  
“亲爱的，我是谁？”他在亲吻的间隙轻声问道。  
男人不做任何反应，固执地吸住他的下唇不放。  
“我是谁？叫我名字。”他继续轻声问着，仿佛对这个问题有无尽的耐心。  
男人的舌头伸进他的口腔，与他的舌尖紧紧纠缠在一起。迪达拉扣住男人的后脑，将他压倒在床上。  
“青龙”是最具爆发力的基因，要是迪达拉放开手脚去做，恐怕真会把一个柔弱的Omega活活累死过去。虽然男人是T—SK的基因携带者，但迪达拉从不过分勉强，在两人结合之前，他希望能尽量保持一个相对稳定的和谐关系。  
可惜——  
这个情人节失控了。  
他在把男人重新压在身下的时候就知道，这个情人节完蛋了。  
因为男人从刚才开始就一直无意识地重复呻吟着三个字：  
“迪达拉…迪达拉…”  
卧室里只剩下两个人粗重的喘息声和被摩擦挤压的水声，迪达拉扶住男人的腰，让他不至于因为自己过力的撞击而瘫软下去。男人的双手在他的胸前乱摸，然后一把扯掉他的领巾，像只露出自己指甲的小猫一样用力地撕扯着迪达拉白色的衬衫。  
“这衬衫让你撕的就剩这么一件了，嗯。”迪达拉解开衬衫上的扣子，让男人如愿以偿地接触到自己的皮肤。  
“啊…啊…”男人趴在迪达拉的胸膛上大口呼吸，身体由于下身有力的冲击摩擦着金发少将的皮肤，气流冲过他干燥的嗓子发出一声声类似于喘息的清音。  
迪达拉将男人的脑袋按在左胸上，让他的耳朵能清晰地听见自己有力的心跳声。这种感觉实在太美妙，他甚至不愿意再挪动一下位置。男人的后穴灌满了液体，有些甚至已经顺着他的阴茎流到了军裤上。  
男人忽然缩紧了身体，换了一种能让迪达拉更加深入的姿势。他握住自己小巧的性器，配合着被冲击的频率上下套弄。  
男人是什么时候射出来的迪达拉一点都不知道。他只是凭借着感官上的快感一味的在男人 身上索取，他意识到自己已经冲进了男人的宫颈口，可他控制不住——或者说，他根本就不想控制，男人现在是不可能再来阻止他的，如果他愿意，他现在就可以打开自己的结，在男人的子宫里洒满自己的精液，让他孕育出自己的孩子。  
可是他的潜意识里在犹豫。  
他无暇思考自己在犹豫什么，他现在和男人一样，都是几乎在凭本能交合的Alpha与Omega罢了。  
这种激烈的平静没有持续多久。男人一口咬在迪达拉的嘴唇上，整个身体绷紧，几乎全贴了上来。迪达拉感到自己的阴茎被一阵滚烫的液体迎头淋下，包裹自己的那片温热突然变得灼烫撩人，他几乎是反射性地想也不想就将自己一口气送到了男人的最里面，阴茎上的结牢牢地堵在男人的子宫口，他也要高潮了。  
男人眼中划过一丝清明，他颤抖着吐出一个音节：“停…”  
迪达拉似乎恍若未闻，他打开自己的结，将自己射在了男人的体内。  
“哈…哈…”  
两人喘着粗气，这场性爱来的比以往任何一次都要激烈，即便是以两个人的体质都无法立刻从高潮的余韵中恢复过来。  
直到迪达拉轻柔地抱起男人，男人才有些回过神来。  
“你…结合了？”他嗓音有些沙哑，带着些不易察觉的颤抖。他并非不愿意怀上迪达拉的孩子，但是这样迪达拉一定会死，罗斯莱特斯的高层不会放过他。  
“唉。”迪达拉叹了口气，眼中有些淡淡的失落。  
男人警觉地支起上身，他发现空气中虽然漂浮着大量的Alpha信息素，但它们并非是从自己体内散发出来的，他没有被标记。  
“你忍住了？”  
“嗯。”迪达拉并未多说什么，但那充满威慑力的眼神表明他此刻的心情异常糟糕。  
他在最后关头听到了男人的声音，靠着仅剩的一点神智将自己生生退出了男人的子宫。但这让他感到前所未有的愤怒——他因为要顾忌别人的力量而无法标记眼前的这个男人。他需要更多，更强大的力量。  
男人似乎也知道他此刻在想什么，于是他转移了话题。  
“你去舞会玩得开心吗？”  
“舞会？”迪达拉吐了吐舌头，“别提了，有够无聊，嗯。”  
男人看了他一眼，沉默地躺回床上。  
迪达拉忽然笑起来。  
“嗯，当然，如果你能保证以后每天都像这样等着我回家，我发誓再也不参加任何舞会。”


End file.
